


Ten Days

by sweetkyloren



Series: A Series of Memorable Events [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Devoted Reylo, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Mentions of Pregnancy, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Frustration, domestic reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkyloren/pseuds/sweetkyloren
Summary: It's another business trip for Ben Solo which means another lonely week for his wife, Rey Solo.This trip however, is slightly different. Ben has left Rey with a very specific instruction while he is away."No touching, no vibrators, no fingers. Nothing."Rey is in for a frustrating week......If she obeys.





	Ten Days

**Author's Note:**

> \---------------------------------------------------  
> The italics in the below work is Rey's inner monologue.  
> \---------------------------------------------------
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta bunilicious. Your kindness is endless and I'm so happy you enjoyed this. 
> 
> A shout out to LoveofEscapism as well. If you haven't already, read her work! Especially Give Into Me which makes an appearance below. Thank you for letting me do this, it means the world! 
> 
> To all the girls in The Den, you inspire me every single day! 
> 
> xoxo

 

 

Ben has been on his business trip for ten days.

 

Ten whole days.

 

_Don’t say hole, it makes me think how mine is regrettably empty and yearns for my husband to fill it._

 

Ten whole days is nothing really she thinks. Finn’s husband Poe leaves for weeks at a time being an airline pilot. Hux is in the army for God sake, Rose is lucky to get laid once every six months.

 

_So why are you struggling so much I hear you all ask! Because my husband (if you could see me right now I’m glaring at the mention of his name) has forbidden me from touching myself. No vibrator, no fingers, no plugs._

 

_N o t h i n g._

 

Rey sighs laying on the sofa and watching the news. She smiles seeing a story about a farmer who proposed to his girlfriend on the side of the cattle using the animal safe dye to say:

 

**WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

 

On four unsuspecting cows.

 

Rey smiles again, shaking her head wondering how such a story manages to even make the news. It’s good to see something lighthearted, she concludes. Turning on her back, Rey looks at the ceiling, thoughts full of her husband and that the tenth day is coming to an end and tomorrow will be day eleven.

 

They’ve spoken every day. He always makes time for Rey despite his demanding schedule and Rey always keeps him up to date on her day. He’s persistent in asking if she’s been a good girl. Or, in other words, have you touched yourself today? It’s always no, her breath turns heavy and she tells him she has been a good girl and then Ben swiftly moves on, talking about his dinner plans or how much he loves the gym at his hotel. All the while, Rey is fidgeting on the sofa mentally cursing him.

 

_Ten days you all chorus back at me, he’d never know if I just relieved the ache between my thighs. There’s no way he’d find out. Well my friends, you’re all bloody wrong._

 

It’s like Ben has a mental bond with Rey, and every time her hand even glides close to the band of her underwear her phone pings and he has messaged her. Or, he’s calling her to be so sweet and to make sure she’s eating properly-

 

_Since I suck at cooking._

 

He’s just a very thoughtful, doting husband that happens to interrupt Rey at the worst possible time.

 

_He’s a tyrant._

 

It hits 10pm and Rey locks the house up, makes sure all the electricals are turned off and climbs the stairway to shower and retire to bed.

 

Their townhouse is in the Upper East Side. Ben already owned it when they began dating, and once Rey moved in she had demanded she pay her share of the mortgage and bills. He had said no but instead told her to spend her money on redecorating. Rey changed most rooms and enjoyed the process so much she pushed herself to finish her degree and is now a junior architect at an interior design firm. She loves their house. The all white tiled bathroom with grey accenting is maybe her favourite room in the whole house, she thinks as she showers. Rey uses a small bit of Ben’s body wash - she always does when he’s travelling. It comforts her somewhat.

 

Towel wrapped around her body, Rey moves to their bedroom. It’s all grey with the odd splash of black and white. Elegant, Rey thinks. Their bed is huge, mostly since Ben is so tall and large. Their headboard is one of these styles that reaches halfway up the wall and is quilted.

 

_And is incredible to be fucked against._

 

She cocks her head to the side, looking at the headboard longingly and, once again, Ben and Rey’s bond erupts to life and her phone buzzes from the bedside table.

 

**Ben**

Hi baby, just finished a dinner. Are you still awake?

 

Rey smiles and types a quick reply.

 

**Rey**

Yup, just getting ready for bed xx

 

The message changes to read automatically, like he’s waiting for her response. Walking to the window, Rey looks over her street, it’s quiet and a car rolls by. Rey shuts the Venetian blinds (she’s had the fear since watching that Netflix show YOU) and walks back to her phone feet padding softly on the dark hardwood floor. The tweet text tone from her iPhone announces Ben and she picks up the phone again.

 

**Ben**

Have you been good today?

 

_I told you he was twisted._

 

**Rey**

Yes daddy xx

 

_Okay, don’t judge. But… have you seen my husband? Daddy MVP._

 

**Ben**

Good girl.

 

The tweet tone alerts again.

 

**Ben**

I miss you

 

Rey drops the towel she’s wrapped around herself and digs for her pyjamas under her single pillow. Pursing her lips, she ponders. Rey then moves around their bedroom, naked with the phone clutched in her hand. She’ll probably be in some sort of trouble for this, but if Rey suffers, Ben suffers.

 

_I think you’ll all agree that it’s only fair._

 

She stands in front of the wall mounted mirror and takes a photo of herself, one arm draped over her chest hiding her dusky pink nipples but still shows the curve of her breast. She holds herself so that her thighs are just slightly crossed so she isn’t entirely showing her modesty. Picture attached Rey replies.

 

**Rey**

I miss you too xx

 

Once again, the message is immediately read but he takes a little longer to reply. She imagines his cock is rock hard and it makes her wonder again.

 

**Rey**

Have you been good, daddy? xx

 

**Ben**

That is none of your concern.

 

**Rey**

**☹️**

 

Sighing in defeat, Rey dresses into pyjamas and buries under the bedsheets, careful to set her alarm for the morning. She then begins to read her kindle. She’s engrossed in her newest read _Give Into Me_ , by one of Rey’s favourite authors. The author is celebrated, and her new story follows the near toxic relationship between two colleagues in a marketing office. Their competition turning more and more volatile as Kira (the protagonist) realises just how head over heels she is for her arch nemesis, Kylo.

 

Rey’s only read a few lines of her kindle when her phone tweets again.

 

**Ben**

Remind me to turn your ass a new shade of red when I’m home for sending a photo like that

 

**Rey**

How would be best? Calendar invite, email? xx

 

Rey snorts at her response. It has been ten days after all, and her patience is wearing thin.

 

**Ben**

...Go to bed before you get yourself in serious trouble

 

Rey giggles.

 

**Ben**

(Calendar invite please)

 

Rey laughs out loud this time. They’ve been together three years now and he still makes her laugh. The blush on her cheeks is as prominent as it was on their first date. They say goodnight and Rey begins to read again.

 

She’s been reading for about twenty minutes, whizzing through chapters at an alarming pace, but she can’t stop. It’s Kylo and Kira’s Christmas office party and Rey gulps. The more lines Rey reads, the more Kylo and Kira are spilling their feelings for one another and they’re moving hurriedly to an abandoned bathroom in their office. Rey knows where this is heading and the ache between her thighs which has pretty much been constant since Ben left ( _gentle reminder: ten days ago!)_ is now a throb and she bites her lip.

 

 _Just put the book down? Don’t be daft, I’m a_ _masochist clearly._

 

And from there, Rey is practically vibrating with need.

 

Rey reads and reads and reads, until her hand is slipping between her legs and rubbing her clit through the shorts of her pyjamas. The moan that erupts from her throat has Rey throwing her kindle down in horror. She quickly withdraws her hand and curses.

 

_I’ve been rooting for Kylo and Kira for the last ten chapters, I’ve not seen my husband in t e n days and I haven’t touched myself in the same amount of time. Can you blame me? Can you really?_

 

Rey turns the kindle off and locks it in her bedside cabinet.

 

_Out of sight, out of mind._

 

She turns the light off and settles into her pillow but she can’t sleep. All she can think of is Kylo and Kira’s antics, and how fucking jealous she is of a fictional couple fucking in a deserted bathroom. Laying on her side and facing the closed blinds, Rey can’t help but think of Ben, how his hands feel, how his tongue makes her see stars. Eyes closing, her hand slips into the pyjamas again, this time seeking out her own naked skin. She shouldn’t be shocked to feel just how warm her own skin is under her small fingers but she still gasps into the darkness of the room. Anything would feel good at this point in a dry spell. Hell, the subway to work had nearly gotten her off just that morning. Rey sinks further into the bed opening her thighs to run her fingers through her wet folds.

 

Her mind is screaming _stop, stop, stop!_ Rey can’t listen to it though, not when her clit is demanding her attention so she continues to roll the bud between her fingers. It’s not quite Ben’s thick fingers but the relief is overwhelming. Rey feels the tingle low in her abdomen and the screaming voice in her mind finally wades through the thousand of images of her and Ben to tell her to _stop!_

 

Eyes snapping open, Rey stops her fingers exhaling slowly. The library of filthy images in her head shut themselves away, and Rey turns on to her back. She has broken his rule and the guilt eats at her more than her own sexual frustration. Guilt quickly turns to fear as she remembers the last time Ben punished her. Her eyes glance to the drawer on the other side of the room that contains the vibrating egg. It’s synced with Ben’s phone, who can control her pleasure from wherever he may be.

 

_He had been in Washington and I was in New York and I had a fucking ‘love egg’ on my g-spot and clit. My manager, who I’m pretty sure hates me (if she didn’t before then she certainly does now), had to watch me fidgit and shuffle and stand up and then sit down, all because my husband was obviously bored in his HR meeting, playing with all the different settings of the stupid vibrating love egg on his stupid phone. I’m not even sure what my crime was now that I think about it, but compared to the holy vow I’ve just broken I’m going to bet that the love egg will be a fucking walk in the park compared to what he’ll do if he finds out I’ve done this._

 

She turns on her side and grabs Ben’s pillow, and it of course still smells like him. Rey maneuvers on their bed again back to lying on her side and clutching his pillow only instead of hugging it like a security blanket like she had intended to, Rey slowly pushes the pillow down and hooks her leg over it. Her breathing is deep again and she thinks back to how much Ben rewarded her for going a whole day with that bloody love egg inside of her. He made her come again and again and again. Rey’s eyes are shut again and she’s picturing Ben. She’s thinking of the last time she did this, using a pillow for her own gratification.

 

Ben had walked in on Rey using his pillow to masterbate and although Rey had squeaked in shock at the intrusion initially, when he smiled and sat at the end of the bed she continued; grinding herself into the pillow and holding eye contact with her husband until she wailed for him.

 

Rey’s clutching the pillow with her fingers, it’s locked between her thighs and she’s rocking her centre into it over and over until she think she has reached her peak and then the guilt floods her again. She kicks the pillow away from her and groans into the room, arousal coursing through her veins and a thin layer of sweat coats her skin.

 

_I have never wanted to fuck and punch my husband as much as I do right now._

 

\- - -

 

Day eleven.

 

Rey dreams about Ben.

 

The last flicker her brain produces is the image of him straddling her body, jerking himself off and coming on her tits with a loud moan that wakes Rey up. She thinks it’s her own moan that has disturbed her sleep and she curses her sleeping conscious. Tentatively her hands creeps into her shorts and she’s just as, if not more soaked than she was the previous night. Rey curses and her hand retreats.

 

Rey’s morning is tedious and full of minor inconveniences that any normal person would shake off.

 

But not Rey.

 

From getting her foot caught into the thin sheets of their bed, to the kettle taking too long to boil for her cup of tea.

 

When her phone tweets, Rey swears her eye twitches, just as Ben’s does when he’s annoyed.

 

 **Ben**  
        Morning, don’t work too hard today ❤️

 

Rey tries to be annoyed, but her lips curve into a smile.

 

_I look like the heart face emoji pretty much._

 

Milk stirred into the tea Rey begins her reply only to quickly notice her stance: she’s standing with her legs crossed tightly still easing the throb that has lingered since yesterday.

 

_For fuck sake._

 

**Rey**

I really miss you. Any word on when you’ll be home?

 

She feels calmer after a sip of tea. There’s nothing better than that first taste in the morning she thinks.

 

**Ben**

Hopefully not much longer, want to try get this client to sign and I should be able to come home.

 

**Rey**

Well, that’s something at least. I miss my husband xx

 

**Ben**

I miss you too, so much. Going into a meeting baby, I’ll speak to you later xx

 

Rey sighs. Sexual frustration aside, she really does just miss her husband. She misses choosing take out  food with him, she misses cuddling on the sofa while they watch her programs and Ben just sits with her. She knows he hates all the garbage she watches, but he just wants to be with her and she misses it.

 

Taking a sip of her cooling tea, Rey swallows her emotions and carries on with her day.

 

\- - -

 

She is glad of one thing. It’s Friday, so work is casual, and the boss, Gwendolyn Phasma, is out of the office for the day.

 

_She’s the one who hates me. After the love egg incident she definitely thinks something is wrong with me but I can’t quite tell her the truth that my husband was torturing me with a sex toy that day. Somehow, honesty is not always the best policy._

 

Rey sits at her architect table, looking at the plan she has drawn out for a new set of houses to be built downtown. Her mind isn’t on drawing, so instead she pulls out a slab of grey clay and begins to mould it, then cut it, and punch it and soon all her strength is set upon on the clay until she pants.

 

A laugh from the door breaks her attention and she looks up.

 

“So, Ben still isn’t home I take it?”

 

Rey sighs and collapses on to the sofa in her office and shakes her head. Her colleague and friend Kaydel laughs, shutting the door behind her. “Ouch, poor clay didn’t deserve the pounding.”

 

“No,” Rey breathes, looking at the mangled material on her work bench, “but my husband bloody does.”

 

Kaydel’s laugh is almost shrill, head rolled backwards in genuine amusement. Kaydel is a designer, so she looks at the clay with contempt, no idea what to do with the material. She’s used to her iPad and Pinterest board. “Why are you so uptight?” she finally asks, wiping away a tear of amusement off her face.

 

“I…” Rey begins.

 

_Me and Kaydel are close, but I’m not about to tell her my husband has a serious orgasm control kink._

 

“I just miss him.”

 

Kaydel makes a fake gagging sound before laughing again, moving around Rey’s work space and eyeing a recent model of a luxurious apartment made for the wealthiest of their clients. “Can I help you, Kaydel, or are you here to laugh at my misery?”

 

Finishing her lap of the work space, Kaydel smiles, “mostly laugh at your misery.”

 

“Wonderful.” Rey snides, looking at her with mock disdain.

 

“Do what normal long distance couples do,” Kaydel continues heading back to the door. Rey raises an eyebrow and Kaydel laughs.

 

_Remember I wanted to punch my husband? Well, now I want to punch my friend._

 

“Don’t be so naive, Rey. Get a vibrator for God’s sake before you destroy your workbench!”

 

Kaydel leaves her office, the piercing laughter following her down the corridor, and Rey’s eye twitches again.

 

\- - -

 

_Get a vibrator? Who does she think I am? I’d been using them long before Ben. Somehow the men I had slept with before meeting Ben, not many I’ll give you that, but all seemed to think my clit was fucking button on a gaming joypad. Tryst after tryst like a disastrous game of Call of Duty and all I got out of it was embarrassment and a chafed clit. Get a vibrator, psht please._

 

Rey is on the subway home, frowning at the suggestion made by her friend. It makes her think about the ones they own. There’s the love egg (Rey shudders at the memory), a massager, and a mini vibe.

 

Rey smiles into her hand, looking out the window at the memory of the mini vibe.

 

Once upon a time Rey had to buy that to fulfill fantasies, it would get her through the day when Ben Solo was her boss.

 

**Three Years Ago**

 

**Rey had applied for a job as a personal assistant to Ben Solo. It didn’t involve too much if she was going by the ad; get coffee, make copies, schedule appointments. It was good money and not too far from her apartment, perfect.**

 

**She sat in Mr Solo’s office thinking how sterile it looked, there was no photo frames, no art. Just a desk in the middle of the office with one of those ridiculous leather chairs that looked far too big for any person to sit on. Rey smirked thinking that Mr Solo was maybe compensating for something.**

 

**When he walked in and sat opposite her, Rey looked around. She must have come into the wrong room. This couldn’t be her new boss, surely?**

 

 **“Well Miss Kanata, your** **résumé looks just fine to me,” he looked up and smiled, “job is yours if you want it?”**

 

**Rey sat stunned. He was too big for the seat. This was Mr Solo? Well, shit.**

 

**She of course took the job and the more time she spent with Mr Solo-**

 

**_“Rey, you can call me Ben.” He smiled._ **

 

**-the more time Rey would fall head over heels for him.**

 

**Her attraction to him wasn’t believable. She was ridiculous in the way she would pine over him, the way she’d lovingly make his coffee, pick up his favourite donuts in the morning and by night she would have that mini vibrator pressed between her folds panting for Ben Solo. Thankfully not so long after Rey realised she had a problem, one of Ben’s meetings ran late and he kindly asked Rey to stay with him in order to rearrange his diary and appointments.**

 

**This was also the same night Ben bent her across his desk.**

 

By the time Rey has finished reminiscing about her husband and their escapades in his office those years ago, she has left the subway station and is near their home. The memory makes her smile, but it’s veiled with sadness. She misses him, but he loves his job and seeing and knowing how happy he is always outweighs that sadness.

 

Determined not to fuss and mope, Rey does her chores around the house. She makes a start on dinner for herself and receives a surprising but pleasant phone call from her in laws. Han and Leia are in Europe and having just arrived in London they want to check in on their favourite daughter-in-law. Only daughter-in-law Rey jokes back.

 

Leia, less forgiving than Rey, tuts when Rey advises her Ben is still away on business. It’s followed by a small rant about her future grandchildren. Smiling but rolling her eyes Rey steps away from the topic and tells a white lie about dinner nearly being ready and she has to go.

 

_It’s not like we’ve not spoken about kids. We want kids, sure, but with Ben’s schedule and Phasma demanding most of my time at work, kids just aren’t for us right now, and until then poor ol’ Leia will have to love her dogs that little bit more._

 

Dishwasher loaded and the next episode of _Say Yes to the Dress_ loaded up, Rey looks for an evening snack to accompany her bad tv. This is the stuff she watches regularly while Ben spoons her on the sofa in obedient silence, as Rey gushes over the wedding dresses that people pick.

 

_I chose my dress with my mum Maz, Leia and Rose. You better believe we nearly flooded that store with tears._

 

She settles on the sofa, and as she is about to resume the episode where the bride to be has _no_ budget(!), the slam of a car door outside sparks her interest.

 

_Interest? No, I’m just a curtain twitcher._

 

She peeks behind the blinds and her breath catches in her throat.

 

_Get the fuck out of town. No way._

 

She blinks rapidly, looking at the street.

 

She can’t be seeing this right. Life is not this kind she thinks.

 

Ben Solo is outside of a taxi, pulling his suitcase from the back of it. His voice rumbles, thanking the driver with a smile. Rey nearly melts on the spot when he notices her at the window, his smile turns into a grin and he waves.

 

_Is it just me or is he more breathtaking than I remember?_

 

She drinks him in, and her mouth waters with a thirst that will only be quenched by her husband. Backing away from the window Rey notices her cheeks already hurt with how hard she’s grinning, not even the fact she’s wearing an old _Green Day_ t-shirt with a tatty pair of leggings is putting her off, and if she knows Ben, he won’t give a shit what she’s wearing; as long as she’s naked in moments he’ll be pleased.

 

Rey stops in her steps just as the front door opens and his footsteps grace the wooden floor of their hallway. Suddenly, she remembers that the night previous; she was not a good girl and she doesn’t know if she will be able to convince Ben otherwise.

 

“Rey, baby,” he calls from the hallway and Rey pushes the guilt to one side and bounds to him. He has barely closed the door and she’s leaping into his arms. Ben laughs, oh what a beautiful sound it is, with ease he grips Rey into his body lifting her off the ground and pushing his lips to hers.

 

Breaking for a breath, Rey can’t stop grinning, “You’re home!” Ben laughs again and kisses her. He tastes so good, his lips are other worldly, Rey is realising just how much she missed him. Grinning and laughing away from the kiss, she can feel tears on her lashes.

 

“I’m home,” he confirms, pushing his forehead to hers.

 

“How?”

 

Gently letting her body drop to the floor Ben smiles and tucks his suitcase into the corner of the hallway. “We signed that client up pretty much as soon as we stopped messaging this morning, I wasn’t needed after that, so I took the first flight I could.”

 

Rey grins and giggles again leaning up to kiss him.

 

She’s ecstatic, giddy, thrilled. It’s the longest they’ve been apart and Rey suddenly feels a new found respect for Rose and Finn, who deal with their partners being away much longer than eleven days.

 

“My good girl,” he mutters dropping his face to hers brushing his lips tantalisingly slow along her lips. “I missed you so much.”

 

He’s got her hand now. Somehow she’s still amazed at how large his hand is compared to hers. He’s leading her up the stairs and to their bedroom and she can’t stop him. Since the moment he kissed her forehead in the morning before his flight eleven days ago, Rey has needed Ben.

 

Once their bedroom door is shut, they take a moment to just look at one another. As predicted, Ben doesn’t seem at all bothered by the fact Rey is wearing a questionable band t-shirt: the way his eyes linger over her body speaks louder than words ever could.

 

Rey looks at her husband and she thinks her underwear are already soaked.

 

_Although, last night when I edged myself twice to an orgasm probably is a contributing factor._

 

Ben is in a white shirt. He accents it with black jeans and a black blazer. His hair seems longer, even though it has only been over a week. Rey notices he’s forgone shaving for at least a few days, stubble lines his jaw and chin and her mouth waters.

 

_D A D D Y_

 

In a mad rush, they stumble into one another’s arms. Ben lifts Rey from the floor again, kissing her with a bruising force. Hungry moans mingle between them when Rey wraps her legs around Ben’s waist. He breaks for a moment of air and she hears him mutter _good girl_.

 

_Wrong dear husband._

 

Rey tries to shut off her mind. She can’t tell him what she did. She’s too greedy to deal with punishment. She needs him before her skin combusts and she wastes away. Hurried hands unbutton his blazer and then the buttons of the white shirt that will soon be crumpled on the floor of their bedroom. Ben drops her to the bed and loops his fingers under the hem of her leggings tugging them down toned, long legs. They’re thrown somewhere, Rey doesn’t see where. She’s staring at her husband with mouth open in a silenced awe. His hands wrap around her ankle briefly before moving up her legs, clutching her calf to rub her knee. She wants to tell him to hurry up but the adoration in his amber eyes stops her so instead she pulls the t-shirt over her head and lets him appreciate her body.

 

“Thought of you so much baby… missed you _so_ much,” he breathes against her skin. He shrugs off the blazer but the shirt stays on, open wide showing his alabaster skin. He’s moving up her body and laying kisses between his words, stopping at her stomach Ben looks at his wife and grins. “You did so good waiting for me, such a good girl for daddy.”

 

_For shit sake._

 

Rey almost loses it there, she wants to tell him she is not good, she did not wait for him but she can’t. She can’t bare to see that look in his eye, she doesn’t think she could do with another night of denial which Ben may very well do if he knows she touched herself. Instead she pushes her head back into the pillow and a soft moan answers him.

 

_What? It’s not a lie. Not quite the truth either but I don’t care. You try having this fucking God on top of you._

 

His teeth nip at her flesh, and he hums in approval when her back arches to his touch. Rey grapples with her bra strap, unhooking it and throws it to the floor.

 

Ben’s mouth is on her breasts in an instant. He pulls her hardened nipple into his mouth and moans. He sounds so good when he moans. He tugs at her nipple with his teeth and he releases it, Rey’s flesh heats from the pull of his teeth and he breathes slowly “I can feel how horny you are, kitten.”

 

Rey nearly loses it, a spike in pleasure shoots down her spine seeping deep into her pelvis and settles at her clit. Ben chuckles darkly at her response. Already she’s pleading for him, desperate to feel release.

 

_Liar, liar, pants on fire-_

 

Rey squeezes her eyes shut trying to push her thoughts out of her head. Guilt swirls around her and the more she tries to push it away the more the guilt seems to deepen.

 

Ben’s fingers push her underwear to the side revealing smooth soaked skin. Still looking at his wife his finger glides over her clit softly.

 

_-I don’t care! I don’t care! I can buy another pair!_

 

Rey decides to live with the guilt. Her body lifts from the bed in a plea for something, anything. Kissing just below her navel, Ben commands her to take her underwear off. She, of course, obeys and slides them down her thighs, kicking them to the end of the bed.

 

“Legs open,” he speaks, looking down at her naked body. He kneels next to her on the bed and places his hand over her hot centre. His breathing is already heavy with want. Thick fingers part her folds open and his other hand meets her, a single finger rubbing her clit in slow circles.

 

She tries to lay straight on the bed, but it’s difficult when he’s putting so much direct pressure on to the neglected bundle of nerves. He’s rolling it between his finger tips to tapping it gently. Soft flicks and caresses have Rey moaning and pleading to come. It’s like heat is engulfing her entire body, and it needs to be extinguished but it’s just out of reach. Something is holding on to her and she just can’t let go. Panting and looking down at her husband Rey groans in frustration.

 

Rey cracks.

 

“Ben, oh god, Ben,” she pants gripping the sheets below her. He answers with a hum, his eyes still focussed on her pussy and how wet his fingers are around her clit.

 

Rey inhales. “Ben I lied.”

 

It comes out as a quick slur of words. She looks down at him, body still squirming beneath his fingers. Her admission of guilt catches him off guard and he tilts his head to the side in confusion. His fingers have slowed, torturous flicks that make Rey want to scream.

 

She gulps it down and continues, “I broke your rule. Last night.”

 

With each word she speaks, the guilt ebbs and she can feel her climax rising. Rey pushes her hips up into his hand.

 

“Be more specific.” Ben speaks. His fingers are barely moving over her now, and Rey wants to cry with frustration.

 

“I.. just got carried away and I was reading and-“ she stops to whine as his fingers lightly pinch her clit. “I touched myself... it felt so good Ben, fuck,” her head collapses into the pillow and Ben hums at her testimony.

 

“Did you cum?” he asks. His fingers have stopped completely now.

 

Rey shakes her head.

 

He nods and purses his lips together. “Tell me what you did.” His fingers are pressed in between her folds waiting for a response.

 

Rey bites her lip and shifts her body hoping Ben will begin moving but his still hand and sullen expression tells her otherwise and she groans.

 

“I was reading-”

 

“What were you reading?”

 

“Give Into Me-”

 

“The erotic book?”

 

Her face flushes and she nods, “I was reading it and it just got really… good and I was of course already turned on with you being away and I just... couldn’t help myself.”

 

Ben’s hand moves from her clit and he thrusts two fingers into Rey. A strangled cry rips from Rey’s throat, her back arches almost unnaturally, but Ben pushes her down and moves over her body.

 

“Rey,” his voice runs through her body warming her, but still makes goosebumps ripple across her skin.

 

She opens her eyes, gasping when she sees him staring at her. “Tell me,” he thrusts his fingers again, “ _everything_.”

 

Rey almost cries with desperation, she feels full but no where near full enough.

 

With a shaky breath Rey spills, “the characters Kylo and-”

 

“I know who they are.”

 

Rey pauses.

 

_If my husband didn’t have two fingers inside of me right now I’d question his knowledge of my favourite erotic book._

 

She takes another second to recover, but continues. “They were fucking and it, fuck, Ben… It was just too much, I needed _something--_ oh god-” she breaks off when Ben’s finger nudges inside of her. “I had to touch myself… I did it through my shorts, just to feel but I stopped Ben.” She takes a breath and looks up, Ben’s smile is barely there but she can see the corners of his lips pulling up and he leans to kiss her forehead.

 

“Good girl,” he breathes, kissing her again. Rey gulps and speaks again.

 

“There’s more.”

 

Ben backs away as Rey cringes, his fingers are probably pruning from how wet she is around his digits, but he still doesn’t move them. Instead he sighs in exasperation.

 

“You’ve been a naughty little thing, haven’t you?” he breathes, still keeping her gaze. Rey timidly nods and tries to push her hips up again. When he begins to withdraw his fingers Rey panics and begins to speak quickly.

 

“Yes daddy, I’m sorry…” Rey reaches her hands up to play with the collar of his white shirt. She thinks to the night before and starts again. “I put my book away but I couldn’t sleep, and I just..missed you _so fucking much,”_ Rey almost sniffles.

 

_And the winner for best actress in ‘how to win over your husband’ category is…_

 

“I took your pillow, you know, just to sleep with but I… put it between my legs and I just started pushing into it and fuck, it felt so good Ben…” He makes a sound in his throat and Rey continues. “I was rubbing against it and I was thinking of when you watched me… remember, before?” Ben nods. “I was _right there,_ Ben. I was so close to coming but-”

 

“You stopped?” he interrupts and Rey notices him trying to adjust himself. Denim over his length at this point is probably becoming unbearable.

 

“I stopped.” She confirms and looks up at him through her lashes and she wishes he’ll take some kind of sympathy on her. Rey whimpers when he removes his fingers from her soaked channel and he leans over her, one hand supporting his weight on the bed and the other strokes her hair adoringly.

 

“What am I going to do with you Rey?” he asks, dark eyes flickering over her features.

 

Rey doesn’t answer. If she apologises, it’s another admission of guilt, if she tells him she doesn’t know what he should do he’ll more than likely think of a punishment for her so she opts for silence.

 

Rey is almost stunned when he brings his lips to hers and so sweetly he whispers, “I love you, so fucking much.”

 

Ben kisses her and stands from the bed, quickly kicking his shoes and socks off and then jeans and boxers following. His erection pushes up against his stomach and Rey wonders if he is as frustrated as she is.

 

Ben resumes his earlier position kneeling next to Rey and he repeats the motion from before: fingers spreading her pussy lips open and other finger beginning to just touch her swollen clit. “I want to make you cum,” he says with an exhale of breath.

 

Rey’s body jerks at the contact and gasps back at him, “what?”

 

“You waited for me, and _almost_ resisted but you told the truth baby,” he bends over her body and kisses a line up her sternum. Rey tries to hide her enthusiasm for his decision, but he spots her grin and mirrors it. “You’re going to cum on my terms Rey or, not at all.”

 

_Oh no._

 

She decides again that silence is safer so nods dumbly at him.

 

Ben smiles, “ _good girl_.”

 

His finger glides over her again and he just taps her, gentle touches that give no release but deepens the pulsating in her clit. Rey digs the crown of her head into the pillow and groans.

 

Ben knows exactly what he’s doing. Their years together have made him an expert on her body and the gentle flicks of his finger against her are nothing but torturous. He stifles his moan, seeing Rey’s arousal smearing over his fingers and against the inside of her thighs. He can’t help but grin when her body stretches and pulls, trying to coax her own orgasm with some more movement, but he knows, so when she moves, his finger stops and she groans like a wounded animal.

 

“Shh, it’s okay..” he soothes, watching her legs tremble and her hips rolling. “You’re doing _so_ good kitten,” Ben encourages her with a gentle voice.

 

Ben knows he needs to quicken his fingers and press just that bit harder and she’ll fall apart, but that would be too kind he decides. She did go against his rule after all.

 

Rey’s lost. She’s panting and moaning. She can feel tears at the corners of her eyes and this forces another moan from her lips.

 

“Stay still.” She hears him whisper and then his fingers are gone, and his weight is no longer on the bed.

 

Her eyes are screwed shut and she wants to yell. She’s on the brink of her orgasm and without that extra stimulation she can’t quite make it, so instead is on this edge of pleasure that borders on pain and now that Ben has left her, that high of pleasure begins to fade away and she sobs.

 

Rey hears him walking around the room, the sound of the wooden blinds clack shut and then he’s at her side shushing her, a hand caresses her jaw briefly and then he’s gone again. She wants to open her eyes but she’s nervous about what he’s plotting. The bed dips with his weight again and he kisses her cheek.

 

“Remember,” he begins. Rey hears something buzzing and her body seems to flush with sweat; excitement and dread course through her. “You cum like this, or not at all.”

 

Rey nods.

 

The buzzing sound that comes from next to her shoots another thrill down her spine and she finally opens her eyes. The room is darker with the blinds closed but the summer evening sun still shines through the slats so she can see him. Slowly her eyes move across his body and to his hand where he holds the massaging vibrator. Her mouth dries and she watches him with keen eyes. He traces it over her stomach where Rey immediately jolts and her body arches again. Ben is a patient man, so he pushes her back to the bed and draws patterns over her stomach with the vibrator and up to her breasts.

 

Rey squirms and moans for her husband. She’s calling for him and begging for a release, but he only smiles and continues his ministrations. Rey glances over her body; watches as her nipples harden, they peek against the head of the vibrator and she begins to pant and babble again.

 

“Please, please, _please Ben!”_ Another strangled moan leaves her.

 

“But kitten, you didn’t _listen.”_ He accents the last word by pushing the vibrator against the inside of her thigh, so close to where she needs it most. Another cry breaks through the room and Rey curses loudly, again trying to shift her hips into the toy.

 

Ben laughs darkly and again pushes her back down into the bed. “Rey I am patient but right now you are _really pushing me,”_ he moves the toy to the other thigh, “my terms.” He reiterates his rules.

 

_I shouldn’t have touched myself._

 

Rey bites her lip hard enough to draw blood; she can feel vibrations through her thigh and up to her centre. She looks at him and curses, he’s still wearing that white shirt. She wants him to take it off but fuck, he looks so good wearing nothing else but the shirt. Rey reaches her hand to his erection and she wonders if he will stop her, but when she gently squeezes the tip of his cock Ben huffs and shuts his eyes. His hand falters for a moment and the vibrator slips landing on Rey’s slit.

 

Rey’s so shocked and taken aback by the sudden vibrations that are running through her that she yelps, and her hand drops from his erection. Ben manoeuvres himself on the bed and keeps the massaging vibrator pressed into her soaked folds, just missing her clit. Rey sits up and leans back on her elbows watching with her mouth open as Ben grins, he’s moving the vibrator up and up so slowly that Rey again bites her lip to stop herself yelling at him.

 

Her head is leaning on her shoulder still watching anxiously as he purposely misses her clit. “Please, _I’m sorry,_ please- _ahh f-fuck, daddy!”_

 

“Promise you’ll be a good girl for daddy?” His voice rumbles around Rey once more and it only makes her squirm more.

 

“I promise!”

 

“Okay Rey, okay...”

 

He takes her promise with a smile and moves the vibrator to tickle just above her clit.

 

She whines, unashamed of how loud she is, and collapses back into the mattress, chanting and moaning for him. Ben can see the wetness from her cunt soaking into the grey bed sheet and his mouth waters at the sight.

 

Rey cries out again, and he pushes the vibrator harder against her clit until her entire body shakes. Her mouth opens in a silent scream as she finally feels the orgasm she has needed since eleven days ago crash through her body. Rey feels herself soak the head of the vibrator, her thighs slip against the bed with her arousal coating them. Ben cooes encouragingly to her but keeps the vibrator firm against her clit.

 

“I can’t, _I can’t-“_

 

Rey begs and pushes away from the vibrator, she’s in overdrive as the orgasm just keeps going. It’s stronger than anything she’s ever felt she thinks. Twisting her body and still moaning Ben holds her hip down and smiles at her.

 

“You can Rey, you can.”

 

He continues to hold the vibrator against her until her panting and moaning stops and a sharp scream rips through the room. Rey bucks and jolts away from the vibrator while calling his name, calling daddy, swearing and other things Ben can’t quite make out.

 

Ben is finally satisfied when she squirts into his hand, with her thighs trembling violently. He clicks the vibrator off then, throwing it to the side. He cages her in with his body and nips and licks at her neck, praising her while she gasps for air. “Good girl, such a good girl.”

 

Rey’s still shaking. Two orgasms in the space of minutes has burnt a hole in her head and she can barely think straight. His stubble on her jaw and neck only adds to the many sensations she’s feeling and she whimpers in response. Somehow Rey regains the feelings in her limbs, and she lifts her hands to card through Ben’s hair- just as soft as she remembers.

 

They lay for some time, could be minutes could be hours. Rey doesn’t have a grasp on anything other than knowing how good it feels to have her husband lying on top of her whispering sweet words of comfort and praise in her ear. Her hands move down his mane of hair and she pulls his face up so that she can kiss him. Rey loves kissing him, she loves how soft his lips are, she loves how his tongue teases her own. Ever since their first kiss in the dim light of his office all those years ago, she has been an addict for his lips.

 

Ben breaks their kiss sucking in a breath and smiling.

 

“Are you still glowing?” He teases, bringing his hand to her hair and pushing it away from her face.

 

Rey hums in response to him, lazily her hand pushes the shirt off his shoulders and he laughs. Sitting up and kneeling between her legs Ben finally removes the white shirt and throws it with the rest of his clothes. Rey looks up at his towering frame and stretches her hand to his still hard cock.

 

“What’re you thinking?” She asks, seeing the cogs turning in his head. Her thumb strokes the head of his cock and pre-come stains her digit. She smiles noticing the shiver crawl up her husband’s spine.

 

“I’m thinking how should I fuck you.”

 

He says it so casually but it doesn’t stop the butterflies in Rey’s stomach from wreaking havoc on her insides.

 

Rey doesn’t reply. Instead, she just continues to work his cock with her nimble fingers. He grunts when she slides down his length to cup his balls, and Rey grins. He may be her daddy, and he may make the rules and dish out the punishments, but she has him wrapped around her little finger and they both know it.

 

His mind is made up when Ben pushes her hand away from him and pulls Rey’s legs apart. He grips her, and with a wicked grin pulls Rey down the bed so that his cock nudges up to her clit. She squeals and laughs with shock, quick to wrap her legs around him.

 

Rey is unable to take her eyes off of Ben’s cock; he’s holding it and pushing it between her folds, letting her wetness cover him. His lips are parted, heavy breaths leaving him. Rey can see his eyes fluttering shut, already lost in the feel of her cunt and he’s not even inside her yet.

 

“So warm,” he breathes, eyes trained on her centre.

 

Still sensitive from her earlier orgasms, Rey moans to him. She can’t tell if she’s pulling away from sensitivity, or pushing up to feel more of that buzz of pleasure.

 

“Fuck,” he sighs, pulling his cock down her slit and pushing the tip of his cock into her heat. “Fucking missed this pussy, _so much.”_

 

Ben’s never ending mouth of pure filth always sparks something in the depths of Rey’s pelvis. “Thought about how fucking tight you always are,” he inches further inside and whimpers. Rey’s stomach flips at the sound. “Fuck, you’re so tight, _fuck_ , just-“ he stutters and whimpers again, “just hold on, hold on..”

 

Rey feels a pride radiate through her limbs. Her body makes him like this. Makes him fall apart so easily, she loves it. He has paused his movements, not even fully sheathed inside her, and he’s panting, eyes squeezed shut and pacing himself.

 

A moment passes and Ben pushes. He doesn’t stop until his pelvis hits hers and they both groan. He rolls his hips, letting her warmth engulf him, and then he's pulling out to thrust back into her .

 

Rey clutches the bed sheets below her and cries for him, she feels full to the brim. Heat consumes her body as Ben fucks her, his pace already ruthless.

 

He looks gorgeous as he fucks her; hair ruffled and hanging over his eyes, the way his head tilts back exposing the column of his neck.

 

Beautiful.

 

Rey feels a third orgasm bloom in her pelvis. He’s hitting every spot inside of her just right. He was made for her body.

 

“Ben, so good, feels _so_ good-“ she breaks off to moan, tip of his cock stroking the velvet like nerves.

 

“Can I- _fuck_ ,” he breaks off and groans feeling Rey clench around his cock. “Harder?” He asks through a breathy moan.

 

_Bless him, always checks I’m okay. I love this man._

 

Rey nods.

 

The moment he has her approval, Ben grabs her legs, unwinding them from his waist and dragging them over his shoulder, fucking her with a punishing pace. It has Rey screaming - her head turns and she bites the pillow to expel some of the noise so their neighbors don’t think she’s being murdered.

 

Ben is almost as loud. The eleven days he has been away from his sweet wife have taken their toll on him. He nuzzles into her legs that are draped over his shoulders and lays sloppy kisses against her tanned skin.

 

Occasionally, when he feels Rey’s fluttering walls around him, Ben’s teeth sink into her and she groans, soaking his cock all over again. His arms wrap around her legs and he holds her close to his body, hips still smacking against Rey’s body lewdly. He looks at her through hooded eyes, panting and grunting as he feels his orgasm building.

 

Rey’s body buckles beneath him, fingers still gripping the now crumpled sheets and something catches Ben’s eye.

 

“Baby,” he speaks through gritted teeth. Rey lifts her body into his, and they both gasp as he somehow sinks deeper into Rey’s pussy. Catching a breath, Rey blinks through the blissful pleasure and acknowledges him with a glance.

 

Ben sucks in another breath and on his exhale Rey hears him utter the word, _“vibrator.”_

 

_Genius thinking dear husband._

 

Rey looks at it. The toy lays just at the edge of the bed and with eager hands she takes it in her grasp.

 

Ben’s thrusts slow somewhat, determined to drag this out. It isn’t only Rey that benefits from the vibrator; like this, with Ben fully sheathed inside of her and the addition of the vibrator, he too can feel it through her folds and together they’ll fall over the edge.

 

“Please,” Ben pleads, quickly dragging his lips along her ankle. Rey’s hands slide over the toy shakily turning it on and with a final look to her husband she pushes it against her clit.

 

The effect is immediate; Rey’s back arches and she can barely hold on to the massaging vibrator. Ben grunts loudly, and his brutal pace picks up until Rey is crying out, tears streaming down her cheeks. She rocks her hips into the vibrator with closed eyes, and she feels like she’s blacking out. Pleasure blinds Rey; she thinks she’s calling Ben’s name but can’t be sure.

 

Ben feels every clench, every flutter and with the combination of the buzzing vibrator he grunts her name into a long moan. He feels the pressure in his pelvis rocket through his body, until he fills his wife with hot cum.

 

Rey has all but passed out; the vibrator rolls from her hand on to the bed as she tries to breathe through the earth shattering orgasm that has savaged her body.

 

Ben’s strength leaves him, and he drops Rey’s legs to drape himself over her still quaking body.

 

They come down together, and he whispers into her ear how much he loves her as she strokes his hair at the base of his neck. They’re practically purring in content, their bodies moulded and unphased by the body fluids that join them together.

 

Ben blindly reaches for the vibrator, and, for a moment, Rey thinks he’s about to use it on her, but when the buzzing stops and he pushes it away again, Rey sighs comfortably. They drift off, Ben still atop his wife with her hand still curled through his hair.

 

When Rey wakes, it’s from the sound of his phone, buzzing inside his jeans pocket on the wooden floor. She nudges him and he grunts in response, “ignore it.”

 

Rey lets Ben sleep, he’s probably exhausted from the trip and the hundreds of meetings he’s had to attend, so she manages to roll away from him and tiptoe to the bathroom to avoid the chance of a UTI and to shower.

 

She’s lathering up her hair when Ben steps in looking sleepy and adorable. “Can I come in?” he mutters.

 

Rey nods, smiling as she opens the sliding shower door. He steps in and immediately wraps himself around her. They stand under the water, holding one another until Rey shifts to wash out the shampoo from her hair. They shower in a comfortable silence, passing one another their soaps and body washes. Rey washes his back, careful to kiss between his shoulder blades, and Ben rinses the conditioner from her hair.

 

Wrapped in fluffy robes, they migrate to the lounge, _Say Yes to the Dress_ is still paused on the tv, long forgotten about since Ben surprised her. Together, they pick a movie and order Indian food, and once their stomachs are full and they’re comfortably spooning on the sofa, they both fall asleep.

 

\- - -

 

Rey wakes the next morning in bed, with the vague memory of Ben waking her up on the sofa and helping her to their bed the night before. She smiles into the pillow, feeling his body heat beside her. As she turns to face him, Ben is already kissing her shoulder, fingers tracing over her hip to turn her body around.

 

They make love as the early morning sun shines through the blinds, reflecting light on their glistening bodies.

 

Only their moans and whispers can be heard; there is nothing else but them. Not even city life noise can disturb them when they are like this. They roll in the sheets together, Rey on top, then Ben moving her on to her back so he can fuck her just the way she likes. They climax together, Ben’s face nuzzled into her neck, panting for breath, while Rey keeps her hips flush against Ben’s, feeling ropes of cum paint her insides. He lifts his head and smiles at Rey, quick to give her a kiss before rolling away from her body.

 

Once again, Rey excuses herself to the bathroom, and when she returns Ben is asleep again. The scene is perfect, her life is perfect, she thinks. Rey crawls back into bed and wiggles her way into his arms and she too falls back asleep.

 

\- - -

 

When Rey wakes a second time she lays alone in bed.

 

The sound of the radio from downstairs lets Rey know Ben isn’t far. The bedside clock reads just after 10am, so with a final stretch, Rey clambers out of bed and dresses in some leggings and a thin camisole. She strips the bed, carrying the sheets downstairs with her to throw in the washer, only to find Ben over the stove flipping a pancake.

 

“Aw, you were meant to stay in bed,” Ben pouts, looking at his wife and back to the stove. Rey smiles and walks to him, leaning up to kiss him.

 

“Sorry,” she smiles and throws the sheets into the washer.

 

Rey chews on the inside of her cheek and perches herself on the stool of the breakfast bar.

 

This is the part she hates. This is when she has to ask him when he’s going away again. She watches Ben; he’s dressed in his basketball jersey and shorts, his hair is unruly and his stubble has grown darker and thicker overnight.

 

Ben smiles as he turns around, handing her a plate of food. Pancakes, bacon and a fried egg. Her stomach rumbles instantly, and they both laugh. Rey drizzles copious amounts of maple syrup over her breakfast to which Ben shakes his head at. As always, he comments on how weird she is, but leans across the bar and kisses her anyway. She giggles just as she takes her first bite.

 

Ben is watching with humoured eyes. He leans over the bar again, his tongue sliding along her lip until he settles just at the side of her mouth to lick a drop of the syrup. She loves when Ben is playful; she’s the only one who sees him like this and she cherishes these moments.

 

Her plate gradually empties, and Rey uses the last morsel of pancake to mop the syrup on her plate. Together they do the dishes, and Rey keeps eyeing Ben. By the third time she’s looked in his direction, he sighs.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asks, taking the plates that have been dried and storing them away. Rey knots her fingers through the dish towel and shrugs.

 

_Don’t spoil a perfectly nice morning Rey._

 

She shrugs again and starts tidying away the cutlery. With another sigh, Ben steps in front of her; his eyes are dark and his body is commanding.

 

“Kitten…” he warns with a whisper. Rey gulps and decides to give up the game and share her thoughts.

 

“When are you going away again?” Her lip almost trembles. The last day has made her realise just how much she misses Ben when he’s away. His face softens and he smiles. Caressing her face with his large hand he leans down and kisses her forehead.

 

“You’re very impatient, kitten.”

 

_Rude._

 

Rey pulls away from him, her brow is furrowed in confusion. She watches as Ben pulls away and stalks down the hallway. Craning her neck she sees him rifling through his suitcase that he still hasn’t bothered to unpack.

 

_To be fair he has made me cum like… four times? Five? Who knows. Either way he has been busy._

 

A folder in hand, he returns to Rey and lays it on the counter top and looks at it.

 

“Open it,” he smiles.

 

Rey quirks an eyebrow and does what she’s told; there’s lots of paperwork, passports are slipped into a separate fold. Rifling through the documents, she sees photos of crystal blue oceans, white sandy beaches and palaces that are actually hotels.

 

“What is this? Are you going away again?” her hands continue to look through the folder. She sees mentions of Athens, Barcelona, Vienna. The list goes on. “Ben?” Rey pushes now huffing with disbelief.

 

Ben laughs, “no, you goose.” He runs a hand through his hair and grins wide. “I know things have been crazy and I’ve been away a lot… it’s because I was looking for my replacement.”

 

Rey is stunned and she chokes on her breath. Ben laughs again and nods, continuing to speak: “every day I’m away from you is just… awful, Rey. I don’t want to be away from you.”

 

“You’re quitting First Order?” She asks dumbfounded, hands clutching the countertop in case the shock gets the better of her and Ben nods.

 

“I am… the longer I’m there the more I’m going to be away from here and once-” Ben stops and a shining grin graces his face, “I thought that was what I wanted but then you came along.” Ben’s voice is quiet and his hand reaches to hers. “You knocked me off my feet, and I knew from the moment I interviewed you I didn’t want to leave ever again.”

 

Rey can’t remember when she began crying but she is. Tears fall freely down her face and she laughs.

 

Ben wipes her tears with his thumb. “Dad has a position in Falcon’s office for me. No more long trips…” he cups Rey’s face. “No working late at the office, no weekends.”

 

Rey sobs and wraps herself around Ben, crying freely into his jersey. She’s aware of Ben’s laugh and he strokes her hair kissing the crown of her head for good measure. “The money won’t be as extravagant,” he mutters and Rey looks up.

 

“I don’t care about the money!” She slaps him playfully and buries her face into his chest again.

 

Ben smiles at his wife; so pure and wonderful. She has never asked for money. She has always respected him even with all his faults. His temper was once a legend in the First Order offices, but Rey’s presence when she was hired made Ben feel like he was walking on air. She looks past his terrible choice in music and even lives with the god awful leather La-Z recliner chair in the lounge.

 

Taking a breath, he continues, “I’ve taken all my holiday time so we can enjoy a _real_ honeymoon.”

 

Rey’s neck snaps up to look at him, but she tries not to react. She looks calm, but her cheeks are pulling into a grin and Ben grins back at her.

 

Rey and Ben’s honeymoon the week after they were married was short. They drove to a family owned cabin in Maine for a weekend and only stepped out of it again to leave for the city. Rey didn’t complain once. First Order demands Ben’s constant attention, even with the constant begging to his boss, _Director Snoke._

 

Ben is powerless against him, but not now.

 

Why he hadn’t left sooner, he was unsure. He had wanted the pay cheque to keep his savings up to secure a future for himself and Rey, he supposed.

 

He strokes her cheek again, “we leave on Tuesday. We’ll fly to Barcelona. We can go to the beaches… swim in the ocean. We’ll go to Athens after… think of all the tours we can go on baby.”

 

Rey nods still laughing and crying. Her arms loop around his neck and she kisses him deeply. Breaking for air Ben beams down at her and lifts her by her waist placing her on the counter.

 

“What about my work?” Rey asks, she bites her lip nervously.

 

“Why do you think Phasma has been working you so hard? I told her you’d be gone for a few weeks and she wanted the work done.” Rey nods simply, everything fits into place she thinks.

 

“That makes sense… So, is that why you put off… you know, kids and stuff?” Ben has Rey’s hand in his; he’s kissing her fingers and then her open palm and he nods again.

 

“I don’t want to be a part time dad. Look what it did to me and my dad..”

 

“You got past that Ben, you both did.”

 

Ben and his father Han had always had a rocky relationship, but once again, Rey’s presence in his life helped mend the rift between him and his parents, so much so he’s accepted a job at his dad’s office. Ben kisses the tips of her fingers.

 

“We can… if you want,” he begins. He breathes hard, a wave of nerves flood him suddenly. “We can look at the kids thing again, if you want to start looking at adoption or… or if you want us to try? Anything you want baby, anything.”

 

Rey’s racks out a sob and she nods, wrapping her arms around his neck and smothering him in kisses. Ben can still taste the maple syrup on her lips, and an involuntary but welcome shiver prickles down his spine.

 

With a soft kiss Ben sighs, “I’m home baby, I’m _home.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think with a cheeky comment and kudos!
> 
> You can also find me on twitter/tumblr - sweetkyloren


End file.
